A domestic clothes dryer usually has either an electrical heating element or a gas heating element heating air forced through a rotating drying drum and out through an exhaust vent. The exhaust vent extends through a rear panel of the dryer. Clothing placed in a drum is dried by the hot air flow through the drum. Venting is connected to the dryer exhaust vent so as to exhaust air from the clothes dryer to the venting and to the environment outside of a room. In most instances, the clothes dryer is positioned within a room adjacent a wall such that the rear panel of the clothes dryer is located adjacent to this room wall. Often, a flexible hose is used for venting gas from the dryer to outside the room.
Typically the flexible hose is connected to the exhaust vent of the dryer prior to the clothes dryer being positioned adjacent a wall in the room. As the dyer is moved towards this room wall, the flexible hose has a tendency to flex and in some instances kink thereby restricting the flow of air through the flexible hose.
A clothes dryer having a flexible hose support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,474 issued Mar. 6, 1999 to Edwin L. Berger. This patent teaches the use of a bracket which allows for the flexible hose to be wrapped in a helical fashion around the bracket so as to prevent kinking. However, the problem associated with this particular bracket is that there is still an opportunity for the hose to kink as the clothes dryer is being pushed back towards the room wall. Accordingly, there is a need to provide some a solution that reliably prevents the kinking of a flexible hose connected to exhaust vent of the dryer.